Upon a Fateful Day
by xXSundae SurpriseXx
Summary: Chihiro meets Haku again after a year of separation.  But she can only visit him at night, by a river.  Questions are asked and decisions are made. Enjoy.


**Okay. So I wrote this on a whim, at like, three in the morning, so please don't kill me if it's terrible. I was listening to The Rose by Bette Midler (which I don't own, by the way) after watching a wonderful Spirited Away AMV. So, I made up this little story which takes place after the movie.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the river and the forest!**

* * *

_Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed_

_I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed_

* * *

It only happens at night, when I'm near the river. I first found out about a year after my adventure in the spirit realm.

I was…unhappy with my current lifestyle.

School was normal.

My life at home was normal.

**Everything** was so _normal. _Or rather, it was not normal. It was boring. Uneventful. _Dull_.

One day, mom and dad were not home. They were working late. Again. Upon a whim, I grabbed a map of my town, closed my eyes, and let my finger drop on a random spot.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was a sign. Whatever the reason, my finger had landed on the only river nearby.

The Aiko River.

I grabbed a bag and filled it with food. Grabbing the map, I headed out the door.

It was a long, tiring journey. The river was located deep in the Akemi Forest. More often than not, I made a wrong turn and had to backtrack. I almost gave up, but an unknown force encouraged me to keep going. Finally, I had reached my destination.

The trees were dense and thick around the river. The area appeared to be more like a jungle than a forest. I pushed past bushes until I finally found it.

The river sparkled in the evening sunset. It was magnificent. I looked all around me. It felt like a fairytale, like a dream.

I ran over to the edge of the river and peered inside. It was so clear and smooth, I could see my reflection. I reached out, wanting to touch my reflection. But the water's surface broke as soon as my fingers made contact with the water.

I set my backpack aside and leaned back. The ground beneath me was hard, but I didn't mind.

Somewhere, a voice told me that it was late, and when my parents got home, they would be worried. But I pushed the thought away.

This was too blissful to give up so soon. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, too much time had passed. The sun was nowhere to be seen. I began to grow anxious. What if I couldn't find my way back? Before more thoughts came, lights seemed to appear out of nowhere. They danced around, filling the area.

My mouth hung open in wonder and awe. This was too good to be true.

"I wish you were here to see this." I mumbled to myself. And I did wish Haku was here, with me. Tears welled back, but I kept them at bay.

"Chihiro?" Time seemed to stop. I froze at the sound of my name being said. The voice was too familiar. It couldn't have been him.

I slowly turned around. I gasped when his figure came into my view. He was here, before my very eyes. He seemed to glow like the lights around us.

"Haku." I whispered his name. I flew across the field into his awaiting arms. He planted several kisses on my cheeks, my eye lids, my lips.

This had to be a dream. He couldn't be here, with me. I pulled away and stared at him.

"How did you…when did you…I-" I couldn't form a coherent sentence. He laughed and put a hand to my cheek.

"Oh, Chihiro. You…I can't believe it." He pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. After several moments, I pulled away.

"You're glowing." I stated. He looked down at himself and frowned deeply. It was not the face I wanted to see.

"I'm not fully here." That made more sense. "My _spirit_ is here fully, but not my body. I've been coming here every night for the past year. A couple of days after you left. I didn't understand why at first…" He drifted off. "But you found this place. You found _me_." He smiled brightly. The sight was breath taking.

"I have to leave." I stated bluntly. He looked confused. "It's late. I don't want to, but…"I couldn't continue. Why did he come now?

"I'll take you home." He stated with a smile. I looked at him quizzically.

"I've been…exploring. But I can only go past the forest grounds. Once we reach civilization, you have to go by yourself." He murmured. I smiled shyly.

"Now, why do I remember that?" I asked teasingly, referring to the time I left the spirit world. He smiled ruefully.

He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." We walked hand in hand. We talked about anything and everything that had happened after our departure.

"Why haven't you come for me sooner?" I asked.

"I figured you'd come to me." He replied. I looked down in shame.

"I wanted to come, but I was afraid. I don't know why, but I was. I just…"

"It's okay." He replied with a soft smile. I smiled back at him. When we reached the city limits, he stopped and pulled his hand away.

"This is where I take my leave." I looked down at my feet.

"If I come here tomorrow, will you still be here?" I asked uncertainly. He nodded reassuringly.

"I promised." He whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead.

And then he was gone. I headed home, already anticipating tomorrow.

This went on for weeks. Every chance I got, I returned. And every single time, he was there. That is until…

"What are _those _doing here?" I practically shrieked. He looked at me grimly.

"The same thing that happened to my river, the Kohaku River. They're destroying it so that people can move in." He looked so sad. "I probably won't be able to return." I felt my heart sink.

"Tell me how." I commanded. He looked at me, confusion dancing in his eyes.

"Tell you how to what?" He asked.

"Tell me how to get to the spirit world." He frowned. "Are you sure-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Yes, now tell me." He smiled. "The same way you came in." Fear stirred in me.

"If I don't come right away, will you wait for me?" I questioned. Without uncertainty, he pulled me into a hug.

"I would wait forever if that's how long it took." I had my answer.

Only two days had passed since then.

But I didn't see him again. I waited all night, but he didn't show up. My parents scolded me, but they seemed to sense my sadness, so they didn't push it.

Every day since the day he left, I had shown up to the place I first entered the spirit world. But I never went passed the passage that connected the two.

What was I afraid of? He promised he would wait. What was holding me back? Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew.

Fear.

Fear that I wouldn't be able to pass through. Fear that I would be lost between my world and the spirit world. Fear that I wouldn't see Haku or my parents again.

I waited for my fear to dissipate.

I waited three years.

Until one day. My mother walked up to me and sat down beside me.

"You still have not told me. So I've decided to come for you. What's bothering you? You can tell me, no matter what it is." I looked up at her and hugged her tightly, tears falling freely. She rubbed my back in soothing motions.

"Have you ever been afraid, mama? More importantly, have you ever been faced with a tough situation? A situation that had no middle-man? No compromise." I asked. She nodded. "How did you face it?" I asked.

"I think I know your problem now, Chihiro. And personally, I faced it head on. I reasoned with myself that I would regret not taking my chances. I didn't want my fear to control me. So I took a leap of faith. And I'm happy I did." I looked up at my mom in shock. She was so wise.

"What was your fear?" I asked. She smiled wistfully.

"Leaving my family for your father." She was in the same situation as me. She kissed my forehead. "Chihiro, you don't have to choose between us. Do what makes you happy, and your father and I will support you, no matter what. Not only support you, but we will love you." More tears slipped down my cheeks as I hugged her tightly. It was strange how mothers had that sixth sense. They just knew what to say and when to say it.

The next day, I left, bound for the spirit realm. It was a tearful good-bye and my parents didn't question me. They only requested that I remain happy.

One day, if possible, I would return to them.

As soon as I reached the entry that connected the two world, I marched passed it, not looking back once.

I finally reached the bridge, right as the sun was setting.

And then he was there, his hand outstretched, waiting for me.

I took his hand and held it tight. I stopped and almost turned around. But I didn't. I walked straight forward, ready to start my life.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Your opinions put me up on cloud 9.**

**~S.S.**


End file.
